MESCOM
Immortal is our purpose, Iron is our will. -MESCOM motto MESCOM is a sub-section of the Deathless Special Units Department, in charge of most things MES related. Named Members Col. Wilam "Constrained" Anachronism: Head of MESCOM, project manager of The Gestaltists Lt Commander Raven Dancer "Specter": Commander of 2nd Special Operations Extraction and Takedown Division. Lt Cabhan Lynch P3C "I can see the future" Vladislov: Psiball Player, operative Specialist Operative Cassian "Fenrir" Azimov Lieutenant Kostya “Rhino” Malikov: "Invulnerable" Shock Trooper Unit Description Mission Statement There are a lot of unconventional threats in the sector and many of them probably have MES or need the careful attention of those with MES. MESCOM’s job is to counter those threats, we are the riposte which strikes at your psionic assailant, or if need be the knife which ends the threats of demagogues. We will make certain Deathless soldiers are NEVER left helpless against an enemy with MES, that at the very least they are armed with knowledge, if we should not be there with them. Although that is unlikely, while our psionic elements lack the numbers to form a fully psionic division on the field we will likely still be deployed with you. One of our psionic personnel may be attached to your own unit and charge with you into the breach, telepathically motivating you through that difficult situation. One of our agents may be nearby hiding, meta-psionically protecting you and your commanding from officer from being violated by telepathy. A lance of Fext mechs or a entire company of the fearless invulnerable shock-troopers and our psionic personnel may even come to your aid, shattering the advance bio-psionic abominations attempting to overwhelm your position. In some cases you will only have our anti-psionic combat scenario training or psionic mental conditioning, in those most dire circumstances when we are not there we at MESCOM dearly hope you remain Deathless. MES Command or Control Light Battle-Suit Attache Division, MESCOM for short, is a special department of Deathless. Which is responsible for marshalling and organizing the Psionic might of Deathless. The MES Attache Division as a whole, including with its commanding officer/project manager, Colonel Wilam “Constrained” Anachronism and all personnel under his command are currently attached to and subordinate to SUD. The special forces department of Deathless, under the command of SUD Leader “WISP.” Rather than operating as a traditional military division, whose forces are deployed in one theatre or battlefield, MES Forces is more likely to operate in platoons of specialists deployed along with or near the regular army elements of mechs and foot-soldiers. The purpose of these platoons is not be a fighting force on their own but to instead to be units whose purpose it is to be able to rapidly respond to psionic threats or offer psionic support to the regular army elements. To support these specialists are generally units of the “Invulnerables,” a specialized bodyguard detachment to the psionic specialists of Deathless. The Invulnerables usually make up a large portion of most MES Forces platoons, they are dressed identically to MES specialists and have been directed to imitate the motions of the charges when a discipline is manifested. They have been mentally conditioned to the point of fear being no longer a concept they really understand, their sense of pain has also been deadened but not eliminated. They will willingly charged into machine gun fire if asked and will likely survive the experience in time for a bio-psionicist to heal them. In short these battlefield units of the MES Forces are designed to rapidly be attached and detached from regular army elements as the need of those elements change. Beyond normal battlefield deployment the MES Command and Control Light Battle-Suit Attache Division may be called on to eliminate particularly dangerous targets, which the normal departments of Deathless cannot. In such a case a strike force will be assembled to assassinate the target or counteract the psionic threat. In the case of an assassination a number of skilled invulnerables and Psionic experts specialized in the required disciplines for the target will be deployed to eliminate it as quickly as possible. Assassination teams will likely only be armed in their light form-fitting battle-suits or, plain clothes while assessing the target. If there is a particularly dangerous enemy asset on the battlefield or in the theatre of war, such as a Psi-tech mech or a group of powerful MES targets using a ritual a strike force will be used. The strike force will be made up of the most powerful members of the MES Forces available and will be equipped with the rare and expensive Psi-tech Light GVF-8e “Fext” 'Mech '(see Deathless Mech Classes). If somehow the target survives this strikeforce, all efforts will be made to impede the target until an orbital strike can be called in. Branches and Affiliates of MESCOM Field Operations Branch Those psi-operatives, Invulnerables shocktroopers and psi-mechs (Fexts) which are deployed to combat psionic threats and other dangerous foes on the battlefield. Named units of this Branch 1st Platoon "Pre-Stirke", Commanding Officer: LT Day "Eve" Kozlov Covert/Special Operations Branch Intelligence gathering, sabotage, scouting, major assassinations, extraction and pretty much anything involving stealth. Named Units: 2nd Special Operations Extraction and Takedown Division Freelance Operations Branch Specialised, independant, and expendable. Operatives within this division are referred to as “Assets,” as clarification of their role as the instruments of unknown benefactors. Named Units: Freelance Field Asset Division, Asset Administrative Division Research and Development Operations Branch: The Gestaltists Psychologists, doctors, researchers, logisticians, tacticians, psionic scholars and scientists; all working towards the goal of a better understanding of how to treat MES, weaponize it and defend against it. The Invulnerables Enhancement Project An attempt to improve upon the psionic conditioning techniques used to make an Invulnerable both Fearless and dulled towards pain. Current plans are to increase the amount of adrenaline implants and complex cybernetics in the Invulnerables, to increase survivability. There has been a severe debate among the members of this project whether it is appropriate to condition away things such as anger or pleasure or to even increase the sensation in certain circumstances. However most of the researchers are afraid this is tampering with human nature too much for too little usefulness, so it is unlikely to go very far. The True Gestalt The dream of the Gestaltists is to one day create a True Gestalt, a linking of minds among all those with MES in Deathless, which creates a collective consciousness of mentally immortal individuals. A reservoir of shared might and knowledge which could ensure the survival of the Deathless no matter the threat; and perhaps one day make it so all Deathless never truly die and instead survive beyond death in a sea of consciousness. Category:The Deathless